madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Zhcted Crisis Arc
Zhcted Crisis Arc is the fifth story arc of Arc Three from Madan no Ou to Vanadis series. This arc primary focuses on an impending chaos in Zhcted when King Viktor declares his son Ruslan-who just miraculously "cured" from his "insanity"-as the new King of Zhcted instead of Eugene, then passes away after succumbing to his old age and deteriorating health. Despite this unexpected outcome, it doesn't halts Tina's scheme in becoming the queen as she seizing this as her opportunity to eliminate those who are standing between her and her goal; putting Zhcted into its most dangerous position. Prologue 'Valentina and Ruslan the Former Prince' At Silesia Imperial Palace, Tina, who is still staying Tina was supposed to return to Osterode after reporting about her battle in Brune. Instead she chose to stay behind in order to find the Imperial Shrine where Ruslan is currently "imprisoned". at the capital after spending more than ten days reporting her battles at Brune (Sachstein Invasion only), manages to find Silesia Imperial Shrine due to a priest's guidance. After entering the Shrine, Tina visits Ruslan who is sitting in the middle of the floor and seemingly happy by her arrival. After drinking a medicine Throughout his asylum inside the Imperial Shrine, Ruslan has been drinking the medicine for nearly a month that should have "cure" his insanity.given by Tina, Ruslan begins to feel much better before lying onto the ground and falling asleep. After seeing the former prince's slumber, Tina tells him to have a nice dream while thinking her ambitions are almost at her reach. Chronology 'Seeking Answers about the Black Bow's Origins' Part 1 At Nice Royal Library of Brune, Tigre, Elen, Lim, Mila and Sofy are looking for the Black Bow's information, as well as its relevance with Tir Na Fal and the Demons. With Sofy giving each person 3 bookmarks, the group split into different direction and find various resources. Still, not even the royal library's abundant information can provide anything useful and Elen becoming irritated over the time-consuming research, though Sofy urges her to be patient while savoring the moment since they are one of a few people who are able to access the Royal Library. Anyhow, Tigre tells everyone that he and Titta need to visit the Royal Shrine that is located at Luberon Moutains to find their clue about Tir Na Fal instead. In spite their worries, all the Vanadises and Lim could do is to await for Tigre's good news. Part 2 The following morning, both Tigre and Titta have arrive at the Royal Shrine. Part 3 'Tir Na Fal's Latest Visit' Part 1 'The Attacks of the Demons' Part 1 On the next morning, Tigre enlists 50 people into his expedition team in revisiting Artishem including Titta and surprisingly Damad. Gerard is perplexed to hear this while wondering if taking a former enemy like Damad is a good idea, but Gaspar doesn't mind as he claims that will not affecting Tigre's reputation. Part 2 Part 3 part 4 'Hostile Reunion between Eleonora and Figneria' Over the following days, Elen, Tigre, Sofy and Mila enter into Legnica Imperial Palace in order to meet the new Vanadis. Coincidentally, they also meet Olga who smells Tigre's scent out of suspicion that he might've had sex with Elen , but eventually decides to let it go. After Titta joins them, the six follow the attendant into an office and meet Fine. Just as Tigre is introducing himself, however, Elen interrupts by calling Fine out who nonchalantly introduces herself as an 'Alshavin'. Hearing this name, Elen becomes angry The reason why Elen is angry about Fine's position as a Vanadis is not only she is Vissarion's murderer, because she honored Sasha as a friend, the idea of Fine's adopting Sasha's surname and even holding Bargren meant tainting Sahsa's legacy despite it was Bargren's decision to begin with, as if a grassy field she cherished so much has been mercilessly burned into ashes. and has to be held back by Tigre. As Sofy introduces herself, she makes Elen and Lim reintroduce themselves. After the introductions are over, however, Fine provokes Elen by asking about her quest in fulfilling the late Vissarion's dream. Hearing this, Elen furiously retorts at Fine not to say the name of her late guardian before being dragged away by everyoneLim is the first to response by grabbing Elen right arm, followed by Sofy, Mila and lastly Tigre. out from the office. Once outside at Legnica Royal Cemetery, Sofy asks Lim about what happened between Elen and Fine in their past. Lim reluctantly reveals the whole truth surrounding Vissarion's death. When Mila asks Lim if Fine used dirty tricks to win, Lim denies it and claims that she and Elen would not stay silent if she did so; prompting Mila to only say thanks to herLike Elen, Lim is also furious to see Fine over the death of Vissarion that caused Elen's sadness. In order to not make Lim more sadder than she already is, Mila had to stop bringing up this topic any further. . Reaching Sasha's gravestone, everyone watches as Elen regains her cool and immediately leave the cemetery, leaving the remaining five to pray at Sasha's gravestone. During their praying, Lim recalls her promise to Sasha to protect Elen from herself and predicting that their fight against Fine will be inevitable. In her office, Fine laments her earlier reunion with Elen that prompts her to ask herself if she is going to fight ElenOriginally, Fine is trying to call out Elen and Lim calmly. However, impulse got the better than her when she see Elen and Lim refuse to forgive her for killing Vissarion, hence the provocation against her.. In spite of her doubts, Fine, however, decides that she is looking forward to fight against Elen again in order to settle their score once and for all. 'Tensions within Silesia' Back in Silesia, Ilda is still staying at the imperial palace over Ruslan's miraculous return. 'Silesia Imperial Garden Incident' Meeting of the Three Vanadises (To be added...) Duel's Between Four Vanadises (I) (To be added...) Duel's Between Four Vanadises (II) Elsewhere, Liza is walking at Silesia's alleyway alone The reason for Liza doing something like this was because she received a message from Tina's messenger about some discussion, which Liza later realizes as a trap.Light Novel Volume 16 Page 111where she meets Fine who is leaning besides the walls. Fine's glare however prompts Liza to stop her tracks and when Fine makes her move, Liza immediately retaliates by drawing Valitsaif and blocks the attack. Just as Liza is asking Fine about the ambush however, the Fire Vanadis flees into the darkness without reply but Liza knows her intentions so she stays and planning to defeat herThe reason for Liza doing something like this was because she received a message from Tina's messenger about some discussion, which Liza later realizes as a trap. In addition, if Liza can't beat Fine in the alleyway, she may unable to survive the ambushLight Novel Volume 16 Page 111. Even she has repeatedly dodging and blocking Fine's ambush, Liza is still unable to hit Fine as the latter keep deflecting Valitsaif's attack that smashes the surrounding walls instead, causing Liza to go numb and blames herself for her naivetePart of Liza's remorse was that she forgot that Fine was once a mercenary. What confuses Liza however is why would someone like Fine even gamble her own life in a situation that gives her an disadvantage. Light Novel Volume 16 Page 135. Meanwhile, Tigre and the Vanadises (Mila and Olga) are stuck for unable to find any information in SilesiaSince something drastic has happened in Silesia, Tigre can't helped but to feel unease especially with the news about King Viktor. The would-be raining scene also served as a foreshadowing for an unprecedented "storm" (means chaos) that will plague Zhcted.Light Novel Volume 16 Page 11 including the Demons Not helping matter is Tigre sees some children singing songs about the demons further adding his woes as he recalls his and his allies' battle against the demons: Vodyanoy, Torbalan, Baba Yaga, and now Ganelon and Drekavac, all of them trying to fulfill their sinister wish that will put the human realm in jeopardy.Light Novel Volume 16 Page 12 until they hear a bizarre thunder sound from afar, prompting Tigre to follow the sound by himself. Back to the duel, Liza asks Fine's true intentions again but the latter ignores her and the duel quickly becomes a cat and mouse game as Fine lures Liza into a seclude area while using Plum-Oak to counter Liza's Gron Lazriga. With Liza is confused by her Heatwave, Fine ambushes Liza from above and severely injuring the Thunder Vanadis by stabbing her left shoulder, resulting Liza's defeat. Even so, Liza refuses to give in while embracing Fine's would be finishing blow. Suddenly, a flying arrow intercepts the duel that prevents Liza's impending demise, much to their surprise, that arrow comes from none other than an angry Tigre. In spite hearing stories (usually from Tina) about his astonishing archery skills, Fine underestimates Tigre because she assumes that he is going to immobilize her before killing her, thus changing her stance and charging towards him for a kill What's more creepy is that she doesn't even care about Tigre even of his position as Brune Hero, and hoping that Tina will clean the mess later once she kills her. Sadly for her, the Tigre's another intentions prove how wrong she was.. To Fine's astonishmentPart of her surprise is that of all the experience Fine had as a mercenary, Tigre's uncanny skills is the first to stunned her. however, Tigre instead shoots his arrow at a small rock on the ground that deflects the arrow shot that flies passes her face. Tigre then asks Fine about why did she attacked Liza but Fine doesn't reply and instead sarcastically "praising" his archery skills while silently retreatsThe reason for Fine's sudden retreat is because she fears Tigre's presence may alerting more reinforcement, such as other Vanadises like Mila and Olga. . Rather than chasing after Fine, Tigre instead tending an injured Liza who is then passing out after seeing him again. Still bothered over what happened to Liza, Tigre focuses on lifting her via piggyback and rendezvous with Mila and Olga. Ruslan's Intervention (To be added...) 'Reconciliation Between Eleonora And Elizaveta' 'Rouge Vanadises's Plot' Part 1 part 2 Meanwhile, Fine is being escorted to her prison by several soldiers surrounding herThe reason Fine is surrounded by so many soldiers was to prevent her escape. In Fine's mind however, she anticipated this because she sensed fear from the surrounding soldier and, with Bargren in her hands, she could have killed these soldiers and cut her way out from Silesia anytime she wants.. After meeting Tina, the two discuss their failure in assassinating Sofy and Liza, as well Tigre's intervention. Fine tells Tina about her shocking discovery towards Tigre's prowess especially his archery skill, prompting Tina to teases her if she like himThe major reason for Tina's teasing because Fine rarely praise anyone other than herself and the only things she cares about are her training and Legnica's expansion.. Regardless, Tina tells Fine that not killing Tigre will save them from trouble and when Fine asks about the consequences aside from deteriorating Zhcted's diplomatic relationship with Brune, Tina replies by mentioning her story about the Black Bow but Fine doesn't seems to be interestedThe only thing Fine found Tigre interesting is not because of his skills, but a more superior power so she can even overcome him. to hear it. When Fine asks her what to do next, Tina response by keep waiting for a right opportunity. While Tina reads a book, Fine goes to sleep instead. Ruslan arrives and visits both Tina and Fine due to his concern about Tigre's involvementThe inner fighting between the Vanadises is Zhcted's major concern because such incident will raise suspicions from neighboring kingdoms about its recent questionable administration, of which will damage Zhcted's image as one of few stable kingdoms in the continent.. He firstly asks Tina about the informant whom she lies as an Earl named Igor, son to the late Kazakov who resented Elen and Liza over his father's death. Ruslan then turns his attention onto Fine and explains to her that he had to give her a proper punishment due to an earlier incident, despite her position as a new Vanadis. Regardless, Fine apologizes to Ruslan and accept the punishment. Thus, the two Vanadises will be imprisoned for a time being. 'Tigrevurmud and Ruslan' Somewhere at a dorm, Gaspar, Gerard and Damad are discussing about Tigre who hasn't return from Sofy's mansion yet. The three then strolling at Silesia's streets while find something to eat. While Gaspar and Gerard are worried over an incident that involving the Vanadises and Tigre, Damad suggests on taking Tigre back to Brune by force but his suggestion is scrapped because both Gaspar and Gerard know Tigre's stubbornness. Nevertheless, the group split up as Rurick and Gaspar continue their stroll while Gerard and Damad are gathering some information at Silesia, specifically the weapon shop Damad observed. At Polesia, Sofy's house is full with visitors because of Ruslan's arrival. After meeting Sofy, Ruslan then visits Liza who has just gotten up from her bed. While he is relief to see her safe, Ruslan also apologizes over the incident at Imperial Garden and promises her that he will investigate the case. Despite her anger towards Fine, Liza forgives RuslanThe reason why Liza forgives Ruslan was out of respect since he came all the way from Silesia to Polesia to see her before morning. This however doesn't mean she forgives Fine and Tina considering their betrayal of eliminating her.. Later, Ruslan tells Sofy to prepare his room as she wishes to speak with Tigre. After being awaken by Titta, Tigre is making his preparations and greets Ruslan. Ruslan thanks Tigre for rescuing Liza but Tigre replies that it is because she is his both benefactor and comrade, raising the future king's curiosity and suspicions towards Tigre's relationship with the Vanadises. After hearing Tigre's stories, Ruslan attempts to reward Tigre as his gratitude but Tigre instead asks him about Tina, to which Ruslan assumes the incident was related to Eugene. Whilst telling Tigre a childhood loreAccording to that lore, there was a child who was lost in a fairy world but when he returned home from the fairy world for only half a day, time drifted for 50 years in his home of time where his family and friends were passed away. This lore somewhat mirroring Ruslan's solitude lifestyle during his imprisonment at Silesia's shrine without knowing what happened outside Zhcted., Ruslan recalls and laments his 8 years long of agony and loneliness due to his heart disease but thanking Tina's contribution At first, Ruslan didn't trust Tina about the medicine but after seeing a mirror of his energetic self, he accepted Tina's offer. for his returning health. Believing Tina is important to Ruslan despite her shady intentions, Tigre apologizes to the king The reason behind his restrain was to secure the diplomatic relationship between Zhcted and Brune, no matter how bad the situation form either side. Not to mention any investigation about Tina will souring Ruslan's mood that endangering the relationship between both kingdoms. for his suspicions. Ruslan then reveals his dream is to bring fairness to the Vanadises without discriminating his supporters. To prevent Ruslan from alienating Tina, Tigre suggests to go hunting. Ruslan then asks Tigre if he invites everyone Due to his own illness, Ruslan was not allowed to do anything outdoors aside from staying inside the palace and recuperate.for the winter season hunting, but the latter shakes his head and planning to use the king former hunting ground. This prompts Ruslan to question Tigre's motive, to which the latter reveals that he is arranging a meeting between the king and Eugene. Ruslan then laments everything about Eugene and their complicated relationships. Ruslan then asks Tigre if he can be his friend so they can know each other. Hesitated at first, Tigre agrees to be Ruslan's friend. 'Figneria's Hidden Ambitions' Under Ruslan's permission, Tigre and Lim are allowed to visit Fine without ElenThe major reason Elen was not present was because her personal hatred against Fine will ruining their purpose in investigating the incident that happened at the Imperial Garden.. Rather than cooperate with her "visitors", Fine ignores Lim and instead requests Tigre to tell her about himself. Despite Lim's frustrations, Tigre tells Fine anyway In order to get the information from Fine about her attack onto Liza, Tigre had to refrain his own emotions despite what she had done to both Elen and Liza. until Fine asks him about his archery skill, further increasing Lim' impatienceAs far Lim's concerned, Fine's question to Tigre was a part of her plan so she can find his weakness, exploits it and then uses it for her advantages to beat him in the next duel. Fortunately enough, it was Tigre's honesty that somehow prompts Fine to give up that idea.. Still, Tigre replies by mentioning his 400 Alsins arrow shot that shocks Fine so much to the point she "jokingly" seeing Tigre as a "suitable" mercenary material. Impressed by Tigre's honest answers, Fine then asks him the last question about his victory even after shooting a near-fatal shot onto his target, to which Tigre repliesOut of all Fine's question Tigre find the last one to be bizarre which he feels that it is through her own perspective than his. that getting his prey is his priority and firmly believes his arrow carrying his mettle. Satisfied by Tigre's answers, Fine finally agrees to talk to Lim and the interrogation begins. Lim asks Fine in regards of her ambush onto Liza but the latter denies and claims the order came from a "mysterious informer". This leads to Lim's two suspicions: First of all, Fine herself didn't explained properly to Tigre about what happened that night; Secondly, her ominous alliance with Tina over a deal that prompted her opted to not caring the consequences of her actionsAmong these consequences for Fine regarding the incident not just tainting her reputation as a Vanadis, but also making enemies with Lebus citizens and even garnered distrust from Legnica citizens. Fine however callously replies that it was due to a rumor about Eugene's "treachery" and claiming the incident with Liza was to "test" her ability In the eyes of Fine, she is bothered by the "rankings" of the seven Vanadises' prowess just because there are only seven of them serving the kingdom. . Lim however refuses to believe Fine but she proposes her position as a mediator on the behalves to both Legnica and Eugene. only to hear Fine's retort about her "miscalculation" and her suggestion is rejected. This causes Lim accusing Fine for fulfilling her hidden ambitionBefore the demise of the Silver Gale Mercenary, as vague as it is, Lim remembered about the discussion between Fine and Vissarion about their dream, which she long suspected that was the reason behind her attack onto Vissarion. This also opting Lim to wonder that she has no intention to stop fighting either. which Fine herself denies by claiming a Vanadis has no right to do such thing, leaving the interrogation stuck in a deadlock. Regardless, Tigre informs Fine about the Demons which she initially finds it confusing Fine's confused by Tigre's words about the demon because she didn't heard that from even Tina, making her as the first and only Vanadis didn't encounter and fought the demons.and thinks it as a "trick", only to feel suddenly "ill" when she learns from Tigre that every Vanadis-including her late predecessor Sasha-have at least encountered and fought one. Tigre then apologizes and urges her to remember this message. After thinking it for a while, Fine reluctantly agrees. After leaving the Imperial Palace, Tigre and Lim are getting something to eat. While eating and walking, Tigre asks Lim about Fine's dream but Lim instead asks him back if he knows Vissarion's, to which he replies via Elen's description. Lim then explains that Vissarion has influenced both Elen and Fine but the latter chose to establish a militarized kingdom The militarized kingdom usually focusing on proving its might via invasion, kidnapping and even cutting off enemy land's resources. This make the kingdom more powerful despite its cruelty. Sadly this practice happened to any kingdoms in existence from the past and it's also a main source of kingdom's downfall. . Tigre is shocked to hear this and thinks Fine's dream to be insane. Lim however urges him not to be misunderstood because she feels that unlike Fine, he has finally finds his own ideals in his path and she is happy for it. Their discussion continues as Lim suspects Fine's attempts in becoming a ruler but had to hold back for some reason, as well as her questionable allegiance with Tina due to her differ concept about befriending her "allies" According to Lim, as far as she knew, Fine only bonded with those in the battlefield and dissolving their partnership very quickly once the battle is over.. Since he disapprove Fine's thinking, Tigre tells Lim that he is glad he can help but Lim shrugs it off as she replies that without him, she will never get answers from Fine and vows to repay his kindness. 'Reunion With Rurick and Gaspar' Their conversation however is interrupted by their encounter of Rurick and Gaspar, who happened to be wandering while separated from Gerard and Damad 'Ganelon's Revelation onto Tir Na Fal's Origin' part 1 part 2 'Hunting That Gone Wrong' 'Aftermath Since the Hunt' 'Confrontation with Valentina' After visiting Ruslan, the trio (Tigre, Gaspar and Rurick) are now heading towards Sofy's mansion. Suddenly, they confront a hooded-stranger who calls Tigre's name and when Gaspar demands herThe stranger is identified as a female because of her feminine hands. to identify herself because she refuses to remove her hood, Tigre tells him to leave both him and the stranger alone. Despite their suspicions, both Gaspar and Ruslan reluctantly comply and leave. The hooded figure then reveals herself to be Tina who is delighted to see Tigre again. Just as Tigre asks her motive, Tina tells him that she needs to talk with him in private, of which Tigre begrudgingly complies. With the power of the (real) Ezendeis which has been kept so long, Tina grabs Tigre's arms and teleport themselves to her prison. Tina explains to Tigre that her reasons of attacking Sofy was because of their conflicted standpoint, which Tigre find it vile and admonishes her that she will never get any benefit from him if she still planning on harming Sofy and Liza. Tigre then asks Tina about her motive which she replies that she wanted to consolidate more political power for Osterode's sake, as well as changing the Vanadis system by having 2 Vanadises What Tina means about the two Vanadises who accompany the king and holds their superiority over the other Vanadises would be just herself and Fine. To Tigre's hunch however, this means that they (Tina and Fine) are tying to make themselves untouchable. at the king's side while supervising the remaining 5. When Tigre remains unconvincedMajor part of Tigre's suspicions is not only Tina's feud with Sofy's merely for improvising her territory, but also Lim's warning about Fine's own ambitions in establishing her own vile ambition. Not helping matter is the fact that both Sofy and Liza are considered to be Elen's few friends, and because Tina and Fine attacked them first, he refused to believe Tina's lies ., Tina persuades him to declare neutrality with an exchange of information about Ganelon and his whereabouts. For the people he cherished for, however, Tigre outright rejects her offer and even though he is warned that his "selfish" cause will drag Brune into Zhcted's mess, he states that he will overcome his ordeal as long he has everyone at his sideAnother major drive for rejecting Tina's proposal was because he wanted to repay those who have helped him in saving Brune from its brutal civil war, especially Elen and Mila., much to Tina's disappointment. Tigre then asks Tina if she already knew Ruslan's dire conditions, to which she reveals that the medicine she gave to Ruslan has side effects and warns him that the king's days will be numbered if his health keeps deteriorating. 'Tigrevurmud's Nightmare' 'Zhcted's Descend into Civil War' (To be added...) 'Lebus Army vs. Polus Army's Remnants' 'Tigrevurmud Departure And Eugene's Capture' 'Leitmeritz-Legnica Campaign' Figneria's Declaration of War After her escape from Silesia, Fine reaches Legnica Imperial Palace and gathers every ministers in a meeting and declare war on Leitmeritz. Against her ministers' pleaThe major reason why the ministers against her war against Elen was due to the Wind Vanadis's relationship with their late Vanadis Sasha., Fine brushes it off by lying about Eugene's "rebellion" and deeming Elen (along with Liza and Sofy) as enemy because of he alignment with the "traitor" that resulted her imprisonment. As the ministers are confused but partially convinced as they thinking about Elen's sudden reconciliation with Liza, she further tells everyone that Elen's death shall bring "justice" to Zhcted. Eventually, her ministers kowtow to Fine and approves The major reason why all of them agree with Fine is because of her warrior skill and her generosity to her own people just like Sasha. What they failed to realize however is Fine's real ambitions is a vile one, a truth only Lim and Elen know. her war against Leitmeritz without realizing their Vanadis's hidden ambitions. Eleonora and Limalisha vs. Figneria (To be added...) Reinforcements from Lebus Army Meanwhile, Leitmeritz Army is struggling against Lebus Army despite they both share the same casualties of 200 dead soldiers. While Rurick laments for not foreseeing Legnica Army's formidability, Spencer on the other hand Almost in his entire career, Spencer has served 3 Vanadises (of whom includes Sasha, Sasha's predecessor and now Fine) faithfully without any questions. Due to his abundance in experience, Fine entrusted him as her second in command. In spite his suspicions about his master's hidden ambition, he still follows Fine as he deems it as a gamble for Legnica's future.Light Novel Volume 17 Page 21orders his army to stand on their ground. At the same time, one Legnica Army's general charges towards Leitmeritz Army and kill more enemies that decimating the latter's Left Wing Unit. In desperation, Rurick orders some soldiers to aid the left wing unit but during the gruesome battle between both armies, Leitmeritz Army's morale drops as Aram is killed during the battle which causes Rurick to blame himself for his comrade's demise but keep observing the battle nonetheless. However, the battle soon changes its tide when Lebus Army arrives to the battlefield just in time via sledge-dogsThat sledge-dog ploy is one of Liza's plan in order to cross Viltara River 's frozen waters.Light Novel Volume 17 Page 22 and surround Legnica Army, much to Spencer's shock. From afar, Liza and Naum are commenting Leitmeritz Army's harrowing battle but the Thunder Vanadis orders her army to retreat immediately once they've done pressuring the enemyOriginally, after quelling Igor's forces Liza plans on settling score with Fine by invading Legnica, as the former still refuse to forgive Fine for what happened at the Silesia Imperial Gardens. It's only until she heard the news about the battle between Elen and Fine that opts her to give her friend a helping hand.Light Novel Volume 17 Page 22. Even when Legnica Army's archers have to shoot rains of arrows at her, Liza effectively repels them all effortlessly and orders her men to march for battle, crushing Legnica Army's rear along the way. In spite being cornered by 2 enemy forces, Spencer still keeping Legnica Army from falling apart by rearranging its formation, only to be stunned to report of his comrade's death during the battle, thus lowering Legnica Army's morale. Figneria's Injury and Suicide Back to Elen and Fine, the latter continues her fight as she is planning to defeat both Elen and Liza in the same battlefield, despite her army's low morale. The duel becomes increasingly fiercer when two Vanadises give their all in this duel with Elen counters Fine's Fran Roth with Ley Adimos. Before Fine could even retaliate, however, Elen charges towards her and slashes her torso before falling onto the ground. In spite her best effort, Fine fails to defend herself as she suffers Arifar's slash that cut her from right shoulder through her ribs, causing her to bleed while standing. Whilst she recalling her memories with Vissarion, Fine also watches Elen remain hesitant to kill her even after her narrow victory. So she commits suicide by burning herself to death with Bargren's fire, without leaving even her body's ashes behind. With Fine's suicide, Elen declares Leitmeritz Army's victory that finally crushing Legnica Army's remaining morale, leaving Stephan no choice but to surrender. The following aftermath leaving both armies suffer their worst casualties of death and injury combined, with Legnica Army suffer the most than Leitmeritz Army. Elen's Interaction with Lim (To be added...) Strange Violet Skies Just as Liza and Olga leave the camp however, Elen sees the sky turns purple despite it's only afternoon. To makes things even more compelling, Elen also becoming horrified to see soldiers from Lebus Army becoming increasingly sick after witnessing the purple skies. Liza immediately rushes and Elen and and she too watching the purple skies due to both Valitsaif and Muma resonate violently. Assuming Tir Na Fal may be the source of this phenomenon, Elen tells Liza to pick up any capable generals from her ranks immediately and praying Tigre for safety. 'Valentina's Invasion' Meanwhile at Silesia, immediately after Tigre's departure Miron orders Eugene to be capture over an accusation of him "allying" with Muozinel to invade Zhcted. At Osterode, Tina has makes all the preparations she need and she is leading her army to invade Silesia. Notable Event *Zhcted Civil War **Silesia Imperial Garden Incident **Muozinel Invasion onto Zhcted **Remnant Polus Army's Rebellion **Leitmeritz-Legnica Campaign **Valentina's Invasion Story Impact *For the first time since its 300 years of establishment, Zhcted is facing its confronting it's worst crisis when King Viktor passes away after announcing Ruslan's enthronement as the new King of Zhcted, of which strongly favoring Tina for her scheme in becoming the Queen of Zhcted through conspiracies and manipulation along with her new and prominent ally Fine. **History could repeat itself as this situation baring resemblance towards Zhcted's foundation that was made by the war of the tribes around Zhcted before the appearance of the Incarnation of the Black Dragon. *While their flashback is shown in Melisande's Uprising ArcLight Novel Volume 12 Prologue, Elen and Fine are reunited for the first time but as bitter rivals/archenemies as the former is still unable to forgive Vissarion killer that causing his death and the dissolution of the Silver Gale Mercenaries. Fine's provocationThe 'provocation" itself was originally unintentional as Fine is actually trying to talk out with Elen and Lim. However, instinct clouding her judgement when she brings up Vissarion's dream that angers Elen, which only further their their already strained relationship. about Vissarion's dream only escalating Elen's hatred for her. The incident in Silesia Imperial Garden that involving Fine ultimately brings the final straw to their rivalry as the two are going to settle their score in Boroszlo Plains, the same place where Elen fought against Liza during Brune Civil War. ** Lim is also effected by this reunion because she, like Elen, disliked Fine because of Vissarion's death and the Silver Gale Mercenaries's disbandment. The incident in Silesia Imperial Garden opting her to question Fine's motives to the point she even accusing her for fulfilling her own dream of building her kingdom of hegemony that is contrasts with Vissarion's kingdom of peace. Ultimately, this also leads to Lim's feud with Fine alongside with Elen at Boroszlo Plains. *With the deaths of Drekavac and VodyanoyFor Vodyanoy case, his demise is actually resulted by Ganelon's betrayal through Durandal's slash and being physically absorbed by Ganelon. Thanks to Drekavac's power however, the Frog Demon did not perished spiritually so he can manipulate Ganelon in order to lure Tigre and summoning Tir Na Fal., Ganelon is the only surviving demon throughout the story and aiming to summon Tir Na Fal and attempting to absorb both her and her powers. *Tir Na Fal's backstory and her earlier role in the human realm are revealed via Ganelon's information during his visit to Tina. *The fallout of the Silesia Imperial Garden Incident only further instigating Zhcted's civil war since its 300 years, indicating Tina and Fine are now going rouge in order to achieve their quests of ambition.Light Novel Volume 16 **Nearly five Vanadises now viewing Tina and Fine as dangerous threats to everyone especially EugeneUnlike her remaining four Vanadis's stand point however, Elen felt that Eugene should be king instead of Ruslan but respecting his decision for his fidelity in aiding the new king instead. and Ruslan. ** Even under house arrest by Ruslan, Tina and Fine still continuing their scheme anyways by manipulating everyone in Silesia, including Ruslan, respective supporters of either Eugene and Ruslan, Miron and even one of Muozinel princes that will put Zhcted into chaos. **Various factions from different affiliations are established by various noblemen and aristocrats in Zhcted and fighting against each other over a ongoing dispute about Zhcted's true ruler. What makes situation even worst however is nobody except Tigre and the five active Vanadises realize that all of the events that taking place are under Tina's manipulations. It takes around four Vanadises to quell the rebellion separately. **A true reconciliation between Elen and Liza since the Baba Yaga Arc is finally taking shape when the former visiting the latter at Sofy's house, and the Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis's reminder to her friend in regards their first meeting when she covering her left eye. **Liza's information about her duel with Fine almost prompting Elen to confront Fine only to be stopped by Tigre who reminds her not to be intoxicated by vengeance, just like how she stopped him from hating Thenardier at Mereville Field. **Tigre himself is involved into Zhcted affairThe only thing stopping Tigre from involving himself in Zhcted affairs are rescuing Liza from Fine's attack and saving Eugene and Ruslan from a mysterious assassination attempt during their hunt. When the civil war becoming even more serious after Tina injuring Sofy heavily where he not only narrowly rescuing Liza from her possible demise by Fine, and because of this he outright against Tina's neutrality for the sake of his important peers around him. **Due to Tigre's involvement, Ruslan meets Tigre for the first time and becomes friends after hearing the latter story about his relationship with the Vanadises in Zhcted. *Without anyone is capable enough to stop the Vanadises from waging war against each other The reason for this is because the Vanadises's power are second to Zhcted's king's, so even renowned aristocrats are powerless against them; what's worse is the rising antagonism between numerous faction in Zhcted over the crown's dispute further leaving Tina's and Fine's scheme for power unchecked. The damage itself will be estimated far worse than Brune Civil War where not only it had to face its civil discord but also but also Muozinel's possible invasion-which is also being manipulated by Tina herself- during their own crown dispute between Kureys and his four nephews., Zhcted will be left on a vulnerable state where it can be attacked via internally (supporters of both Ruslan and Eugene) and externally (Muozinel Army), and its damage could be estimated to be even worse than Brune's own civil warUnlike Brune Civil War where mainly there are three side force (Tigre, Ganelon and Thenardier) battling against each other and aristocrats are moving based on each Faction Leader's orders. On Zhcted itself, multiple sides are fighting against each other to claim the throne of Zhcted. Much worse is they move on their own accord which escalate the casualties further. due to insurgenciesThe supporting groups from both Eugene and Ruslan are antagonizing against each other over a debate of who is Zhcted's true ruler, without knowing that they are manipulated by Tina ; not helping matters is because of Tigre's position as Zhcted's guest general, Tigre doesn't involving himself in any battles of Zhcted Civil War until he receiving Ganelon's threat letter that opting him to leave Silesia. and conspiracies in the kingdom. **Tallard will possibly heard about this Civil War and since Sofy note that if Tallard will not waste the chance to quench his ambition to become King of Asvarre ''de jure ''and leaving him unchecked, he can launch the invasion to Zhcted to weakened Zchted further despite Asvarre is already occupied with Asvarre-Sachstein Campaign. *Elen's main plot regarding of the Vanadis selecting their "King" that she mentioned during Tigre's life as a prisoner can come to fruition in later arc, of which later will foreshadow Tigre's critical decision in the next and final arc. *The Black Bow's origin are later play the pivotal role once Tir Na Fal made the revelation about the Black Bow itself to confirm the lore regarding to the Black Bow itself. **If the lore proven that the Black bow is the rightful heir of Zhcted Throne, Tigre will be officially selected as heir of Zhcted Throne through Black Bow which is same like how the Vanadis are selected by the Viralts.Until the lore is proven to be accurate, the Black bow remain as a unique weapon and Tigre will be selected as next heir of Zhcted Throne if it turns out that the Black Bow also have the same system as Vanadis where the Bow chooses its successor just like Viralts chooses its successor. *The aftermath of Leitmeritz-Legnica Campaign after Fine's suicide have affecting nearly everyone, especially for Elen, Lim, Liza and even soldiers from both Leitmeritz Army and Legnica Army. **For Lim and Elen, their hatred against Fine has finally over even though they didn't have a chance to avenge Vissarion's death. **Rurick will be most likely take over Lim's position as Elen's adjutant due to Lim's ascension as Vanadis and he is the one that has close relationship with Tigre and Elen than the other Leitmeritz Generals. **With Lim ascended as Vanadis, it is unknown whether Lim reports to Ruslan or Tigre due to the regulation of new Vanadis that must report to the KingIf Tigre was admitted as the King of Zhcted instead of Ruslan via Vanadis account, Lim will made immediate report towards Tigre as the person she will pledge her allegiance to.. Trivia * This Zhcted Crisis can be fact as a battle between three sides and each have their own motives. Tigre's allies which was Sofy, Olga, Mila, Elen and Liza as the first force with intention to quell the civil war as soon as possible with minimum casualtiesThe reason the five Vanadis are part of Tigre's allies is because they didn't wish to trouble him at any costs which naturally Tigre will be appointed as Supreme Commander by Vanadis, hoping to end the turmoil quickly since they understand that Tigre will be dragged into this either directly or not., Tina, Fine and Zhcted Nobles that supports Ruslan as Second Force with unknown intention and Drekavac as the third force that wishes to capture Tigre alive. * Tigre's pressure of mediation between Vanadises will be increased, this time he need to stop the large scale war personally especially he need to make Tina submit or surrenderIt is unknown how Tigre will be able to make Tina surrender since her ambition goes to surface due to her ulterior move and he just noticed it prior to Ruslan's ascension as King of Zhcted. and reconcile to prevent war between Leitmeritz and Legnica by finding a best way to mediate Elen and Fine.Despite he learn later that Elen has a grudge against Fine. Elen will not be able to do rashly since Tigre is already involved after their encounter on Royal Palace. * Moonlight Knights will be participated in this battle, similar to Silver Meteor Army where the Army purpose is to defend Alsace but ultimately to quell Brune Civil War. This time since Tigre need to preserve his allies and preventing further casualties, he will bring Moonlight Knights to quell Zhcted Civil War but the scale of difficulty was higher than Brune Civil War. The reason it was higher than Brune Civil War is because not only Zhcted was currently able to be attacked by Asvarre and Muozinel at the same time but also Tigre have to ensure his diplomacy attempt to persuade Fine and subduing Tina was succeed. Because of his influence that does not affect Zhcted Noble more than Brune itself, Tigre will be more likely face more opposition in this Civil War despite he got five Vanadis as his allies. Notes References Navigation Category:Story Arcs Category:Story Arc 3